An access point (AP) is a device used by wireless clients to connect to a network. An AP functions as a standalone entity in some implementations and functions in cooperation with distribution hardware in other implementations. Distribution hardware may include a wireless switch used to manage APs and provide network-connectivity to wireless clients. A wireless domain may refer to a group of wireless switches that are configured to exchange relevant information, and using this information make informed decisions. A known device is a station (e.g., a wireless AP or client device) that is part of a network wireless installation.
Trapeze Networks, Inc. (Trapeze), uses a MOBILITY POINT™ (MP®) APs in a MOBILITY DOMAIN™ wireless domain. An MP® AP is coupled to a MOBILITY EXCHANGE® (MX®) wireless switch. Trapeze uses MOBILITY DOMAIN™ to refer to a collection of MX® switches. This collection of MX® switches shares RF environment and station association information. This information is used by the MX® switches to support features including by way of example but not limitation roaming, auto channel selection, rogue AP detection, intrusion detection and/or the launching of countermeasures. Some additional details regarding the Trapeze-specific implementation is provided by way of example but not limitation, including novel features that are discussed later in this application, in the provisional application to which this application claims priority.
In a typical implementation, APs are coupled to a switch via a wire. Implementations that include untethered APs (UAPs), introduce additional configuration difficulties that are only recently being explored. This is an area that is ripe for experimentation and innovation because it has proven challenging to find a way to scale wireless domains using UAPs.
These are but a subset of the problems and issues associated with wireless access point authentication, and are intended to characterize weaknesses in the prior art by way of example. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.